Vanellope's New Life 5: Rise of the Racers
by fanfic trap
Summary: Guess what, everybody? During the events that happened in Chapter six in Vanellope's New Life 4, the Sugar Rush racers got into real world! And things will get bloody! Okay, not really.
1. She's Back

_Chapter 1: She's Back_

Fanfic Trap and his girlfriend, Brigitte, are at a empty demolition site to blow up stuff in ten microwaves. On their side was a guy named Dylan Lancer and Taffyta Muttonfudge. Dylan and Taffyta were at the microwaves, putting stuff that can make and start a fire, like tin foil, gasoline, explosions, etc.

As Fanfic Trap was ready to set up the demolition, his friends, Kyle and Vanellope, join in.

"Hey" said Kyle

"Hey" said Fanfic Trap

"What's going on?" Vanellope asked

"We're about to burn or blow up stuff in ten microwaves" said Brigitte

"How's it holding up?" said Fanfic Trap

"Done!" said Dylan

"Alright!" said Fanfic Trap. "Kyle, Vanellope, take cover"

Kyle, Vanellope, Fanfic Trap, and Brigitte took cover behind an old pickup truck.

"Alright, go!" Dylan Lance shouted

Fanfic Trap pulled ten strings that were connected to the ten microwaves. Dylan and Taffyta see the microwaves on and starts running as quickly as they can. As they were running, the ten microwaves exploded and shooting out of it were a lot of microwaves parts. Taffyta pushed Dylan to the side and she began to jump and go through the parts without getting hit. After that, she landed safely on the ground.

Everyone ran towards Taffyta and Dylan got her up.

"You alright?" said Dylan

"Yeah" Taffyta replied. "Is the fire out?"

"Yeah" said Fanfic Trap. "Pretty much"

Dylan, Fanfic Trap, and Brigitte walk towards the microwaves as Kyle, Vanellope, and Taffyta stood next to the pickup truck.

"Soooooooooo" said Vanellope. "How'd you got here, Taff'?"

"Long story. Not Good" Taffyta replied

"Who's the dude named Dylan" Kyle asked

"My BF" Taffyta replied. "Which means boyfriend"

"We know what it means" said Vanellope

"So, how are you guys?" Taffyta asked

"Okay" Vanellope replied. "Well, the first day of school is coming next week and I'm fucking pissed off"

"Same here" said Taffyta


	2. Reflexes and Sex

_Chapter 2: Reflexes and Sex_

Kyle, Vanellope, Taffyta, and Dylan were at their first day of Math Class. As the students were taking their seats, everyone started to sleep, including Kyle, Vanellope, Taffyta, and Dylan.

Their teacher, Mr. Robinson, shows up in the classroom and everyone is asleep. He grabs a long ruler and was about to slam it on a desk where Taffyta is sitting. But as he was about slam it, Taffyta opened her eyes, grasps on the ruler and literally brings him down on the floor. Everyone woke up and saw the whole thing.

Taffyta grabs Mr. Robinson's arm and got him up. But apparently, Taffyta's hand got stuck on Mr. Robinson's shirt like it was super glued to it.

Taffyta finally pulled even harder until Mr. Robinson's shirt came off and his chest was shown. As Mr. Robinson walk towards Taffyta, Taffyta used her reflexes to take him down again.

After Mr. Robinson got down, the long ruler was flipped over to the ceiling and broke one of the lights, which cause a massive short circuit to all of the other lights. Then, the light hangers **(A/N: Or whatever they're called) **dropped off from the ceiling and landed on all of the students, which made them unconscious. Except for Kyle, Vanellope, and Dylan.

Kyle, Vanellope, and Dylan walk towards Taffyta and Mr. Robinson got up, looking peeved off.

"You four" said Mr. Robinson, pointing at Kyle, Vanellope, Taffyta, and Dylan. "Fricking Detention! Fuck!"

Then, Kyle, Vanellope, Taffyta, and Dylan gave Mr. Robinson the middle finger.

_**(After School Detention)**_

Kyle, Vanellope, Taffyta, and Dylan were in detention and they were the only four. Kyle and Dylan had already knocked out the person who was in charge of detention without getting caught and without knowing.

After that, the boys stayed in the room and began to make out with their girlfriend. The two girls were lying on tables and making out with their boyfriend. Then, the boys started to leave trails of kisses down their girlfriends' neck as the girls moaned. Then, the boys started to take off their pants and finger their girlfriend. The girls began to moan sexually as their boyfriend started to lick and finger them.

After that, the girls went into their sex positions. Kyle sat down on a chair and Vanellope sat on his laps. And Taffyta had her hands on the table and Dylan behind her.

The boys proceed to fuck their girlfriend hard and deep. The girls began to moan sexually and seductively to the hard and deep fucking as the boys spanked their girlfriend. After a few minutes, the boys ejaculated their semen inside their girlfriend.

Kyle and Dylan decided to switch girlfriends to fuck. Taffyta was against the wall and Kyle proceed to fuck from behind. Vanellope was sitting on a table and had her arms around Dylan's neck as Dylan began to fuck her hard and deep. The two girls began to moan lots and lots of times. After two minutes, the boys ejaculates their semen inside of their partner.

After the ejaculation, the boys began to make out with their partner, sexually and steamy.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of Will. feat Justin Bieber - #thatPOWER, Martin Garrix - Animals, & Krewella - Alive)**

**J.B: **_**And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive **_

_**And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly **_

_**And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**_

**Krewella: **_**Come on make me feel alive**_

**J.B: **_**And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power**_

**(Playing the beats of all three songs)**


	3. Funniest Prank Call Ever

_Chapter 3: Funniest Prank Call Ever_

Kyle, Vanellope, Dylan, and Taffyta were at Gloyd's apartment and Gloyd was about to do a prank call to Dunkin Donuts. He dials the number and he waits until there was an answer on the line. Gloyd told Taffyta that she knows what to do.

_"Hello"_

Taffyta began to speak on the other line.

"Hi, is this Dunkin Donuts?"

_"Yes it is. How may I help you?"_

"Yes, uh, I had a short compliant because . . . Well, me and my sister, we went to your store and when we brought a donut, it had a hole in the middle"

_"Well, ma'am, those donuts do have a hole because it's like a ring now"_

"What do you mean by 'ring'?"

_"Those donuts have a little hole in the middle"_

"Little hole? Oh, like a vagina"

Everybody began to hold back their laughter until the person on the line hung up.

"Hold on. We're gonna call them back" said Gloyd

"Dial the number" said Kyle

Gloyd dials the same number and waits for them to pick up.

"Let me do the work here" said Dylan

Dylan sat in front of the phone and waited until they picked up.

_"Hello"_

"Hi, uh, were you the person that was talking to my girlfriend? I'm not really sure"

_"Uh . . . I don't know. You're calling this number because"_

"My girlfriend called you about the donut complaint that she had"

_"Uh, yes"_

"Okay, so she's been very upset because she thought you guys ripped her off or . . . I don't know"

_"Uh, yeah. She told me that the donuts she brought have a hole in it. And I told her that's what it is because it like a ring now"_

"Okay, sooooo, I was wondering . . . since she told me about this situation, what do we do about this? I was thinking that you could like put a munchkin in it? It just that- I have her right. I'll talk to her"

"Hey" said Taffyta. "We're they able to fill my hole?"

Kyle, Vanellope, and Gloyd were holding back their laughter as Dylan and Taffyta keep on.

"She said if we came in, they would put munchkin in the hole for you" said Dylan

"Oh" said Taffyta. "You would put a munchkin in my hole?"

Dylan hold back his laughter with Kyle, Vanellope, and Gloyd because they knew what it really meant. Including Taffyta.

_"I can try"_

"Well, . . . Are you sure it'll fit nice and good?"

_"I can try it out and see. Just give me a moment, okay?"_

Dylan got on the line and spoke.

"Could you get a chocolate munchkin, please?"

_"Okay. Just give me a minute"_

"Okay, those- those are usually bigger"

Everyone grabs a couch pillow, buried their face in it and laughed.

"I get it now" said Vanellope before laughing against the pillow again.

* * *

**Watch this video: watch?v=7hvtRtc6G6g**


End file.
